The Future Meets The Past
by rockhotch31
Summary: Matt Taylor (one of my OC's) and his older brother Mac Taylor (of CSI: NY) and their families travel to the Midwest to re-visit the areas of the brothers' formative years. Along the way, they find out that while time changes things, the memories are still there. And yes, like always, the BAU family will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been trying for the life of me to come up with a new Matt case FF story since I got back from vacation. I came up with nothing. So I went retro and started reading old Matt stories. The light bulb went on.**

**While this does have a connection to my very early Matt story (**_**Brothers**_**) with his connection to Mac Taylor, his brother, from **_**CSI: NY**_**, it's still a standalone piece. I'm just catching up the story to the latest times. And for you **_**CSI: NY **_**fans, remember Reed Garrett is the son of Mac's first wife Claire. In my universe, Reed and Mac are close.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. All rights to the **_**CSI: NY**_** characters belong to CBS Productions and Jerry Bruckheimer Television.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The first Saturday night in August, Mac and Stella Taylor were doing their favorite thing. They were sitting together on their couch with Mac's arm around Stella in their Manhattan apartment, watching an old movie on the Turner Classic Movie channel. His personal cellphone rang. Mac looked at the caller ID and answered the call. "Hi Dan. How are you?"

Stella looked at him. _Cousin_ Mac mouthed to her. "Hi Mac. I appreciate you keeping in touch with me. You and Matt are the cousins who we don't see much."

"Yeah, Matt and I moved on with our lives and it took both of us east."

"Mac," Dan said, "I'm sorry but my call is about mom. She had a massive stroke yesterday afternoon and died late last night."

"Dan, I'm so sorry. You have my sympathies. Your mom was a spitfire who was able to keep up with Uncle Paddy step for step and word for word. How is he doing?"

Dan laughed. "It was never quiet in that house, even after all of us kids moved out. You know Irish husbands and wives."

Mac laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Dad is OK. He'll need some help after this. But we'll work that out. There are at least three granddaughters who are commuting to college and want to get out of living at home. Living with grandpa would be the perfect solution."

Mac got somber. "Dan, do you have any funeral arrangements made?"

Dan laughed again. "Mac, O'Reilly's Funeral Home has done arrangements for how many Taylor family funerals? And they probably will bury my grandkids. The wake is Tuesday night and the funeral is Wednesday at St. Luke's like always."

Mac smiled. "See you then Dan."

"Mac?"

Mac Taylor smiled. "It's a long story Dan. We'll tell you when we see you."

"I look forward to seeing you Mac. It's been too long," Dan said.

"Why Matt and I will be there," Mac said.

Stella looked at Mac. He explained what was going on to her while sending a text to Matt and Reed. _Luggage packing change. Aunt Jenna, Uncle Paddy's wife passed away. Wake Tuesday night. Funeral Wednesday. But works into our plans._

-00CM00-

Matt's cell buzzed with the text as he and Abbey were watching the latest superhero movie on Netflix with the kids in their living room. Abbey read the text over Matt's shoulder. "Now give me grief about the extra bag I insisted on."

"That we paid for," Matt growled.

Abbey drilled her fist into her husband's bicep. Matt shook his head. "I give up. You win," he smiled at her. Then shook his head. "What about the kids?"

Abbey smiled. "We mix with your relatives that you haven't seen in how long at the wake. The kids will be fine at the hotel. They go to funeral with us."

Matt eyed Abbey. "OK, the iPods may come in play with the big Catholic funeral. But you've already said you questioned if you could find where you parents are buried. I think this covers it," Abbey smiled.

"You're good," Matt smiled. "But damn. I'm glad the timing is working out so well with our trip we planned. It will be wonderful to hook up with all the family again." He looked at Abbey. "That we really didn't plan on doing," Matt said. "And it will make it easier to find the cemetery where mom and dad are buried. The whole Taylor clan is there. I know I can find the old house with Mac's help. But I wasn't really sure on the cemetery."

Matt texted Mac back. _I'm sorry to hear about Aunt Jenna. But talk about Irish luck. See ya Monday._ Abbey smiled at him.

-00CM00-

Around one-thirty Monday afternoon, Mac, Stella and Reed were standing near the Avis rental car counter in O'Hare airport in Chicago. Reed smiled. "I can hear the kids."

The merry band of D.C. Taylors soon appeared completely dressed down for the Midwest summer weather. Reed and Stella matched them. Mac didn't get the memo on vacation dress. Colin, with his backpack on, ran at Stella. "Hi Aunt Stella!" he said, powering into her for hug.

Stella laughed, fighting to keep her balance. "Col, you've got to quit growing on me."

"Not happening," Colin smiled at her.

Stella kissed his cheek. "I don't care how old you're getting. I still give you kisses."

Colin smiled at her as only he could. "I'll take them Aunt Stella." Abbey rolled her eyes at Stella as Mac hugged the twins.

Matt pulled Reed into a hug. "You ready for this ride?" he smiled.

"I can't wait Uncle Matt," he smiled. "Just get him," Reed nodded at Mac with a whisper, "into vacation mode." Matt smiled at him with a wink.

Mac looked at his brother. "Matt, I've got the rental car ready. But they need your driver's license since you're going to be our chauffer."

"Hello to you Mac. Great job on being in vacation mode," Matt smiled, walking up to the counter, pulling out his license. The twins giggled, getting the joke as they took turns hugging Stella. Abbey pulled Reed into a hug.

"Damnit Matt, you know me," Mac defended. "Vacation mode and my name don't exactly work in the same sentence."

"No shit," Matt said, finalizing the rental paperwork. The D.C. Taylor kids all giggled.

Mac looked at the three of them. "Give me a day or two on this vacation stuff."

Reed shook his head looking at Stella and Abbey. "That never ends does it?"

"Nope," Abbey said. "We'll get more of it this week with our two." Reed looked at Abbey. "They're sleeping together."

"Not looking forward to that," Colin snarked, hugging Reed.

"Yikes," Reed smiled. Abbey shook her head at Stella. Stella smiled.

Walking to their rental car, Cam looked at Mac. "You get until tonight to get into vacation mode Uncle Mac," he said. "Then you're toast."

"Busted," Casee smiled at Mac.

"Big time," Colin smiled.

Mac smiled, pulling Colin off the ground. "OK, this is how I start," tickling Colin into laughter as they got to their rental.

Reed watched Mac and Matt work together to get the luggage into the back area of the Chevy Traverse Mac had rented. "Damn," he appreciatively smiled. "You two can work together."

Matt winked at Reed as Mac growled "Shuddup."

"Gee I didn't know Uncle Dave was along on this trip," Cam snarked. Abbey laughed. Matt gave his oldest son a high five.

Stella looked at Mac. "Vacation mode my love." She paused. "Get with it," she growled.

Matt looked at his sons. "Walk away boys. You don't want to get in the middle of, or provoke further, a fight between an Irishman and a passionate, hot-headed Greek." Reed and the boys roared with laughter.

"Can we just get into the vehicle and get into vacation mode," Mac snapped back.

"You heard the man," Matt smiled. The family got into the eight passenger Chevy Traverse. Reed and the two boys crawled into the back seat. Casee, Stella and Abbey took the second row of seats. Mac climbed into the front passenger side seat while Matt got into the driver's seat.

Mac looked at Matt. "Do you know where we're going?"

Matt pulled his cell out of his cargo shorts pocket, put it in the divider between the front seats and pushed the button to the GPS app. "Hotel," he said.

"Take a left out of the parking lot," the GPS female voice said.

Matt looked at Mac. "Yup, I know where I'm going," he smiled. Mac looked at him. "Mac, it's the GPS app." Matt smiled.

"Matt, I know the GPS app," Mac said.

"Well there's a news flash," Matt said, as he drove out of the rental car lot. Reed and the boys snickered in the backseat. Twenty minutes later, Matt drove the Traverse to the entrance of a north Chicago suburb Embassy Suites. "Home sweet home gang for the next couple of days," Matt said, putting the vehicle in park.

Abbey and Stella got the group checked in. Reed looked at Stella and Abbey. Abbey shook her head. "Relax Reed," she smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Your contribution to this trip has been received. Matt and I got the payment."

Matt looked at the hotel clerk. "We five guys have tickets to the Cubs game tonight. The ladies want to go shopping on the Magnificent Mile."

Katie, the clerk smiled. "All you need is Jake our courtesy van driver. He'll get you all to the nearest stop for the El. Then he'll give you directions where to get off. And he's on until eleven so all you need is to shoot him a text back when you get to the Burlington Street station. He'll be waiting on you when you get to the Grove stop."

The group settled into their rooms. Mac and Stella had a suite with a king size bed. Reed, with usual the Embassy Suite room, had the pullout bed in the sofa in the living room of the suite.

Matt and Abbey, in the adjoining suite, had the room with two large queen beds in the large bedroom at the back of the suite. Casee would get the other bed. The boys would get the pullout bed like Reed in their parents' suite.

An hour later, Cam looked at his dad. "What about dinner?"

Matt smiled as they all got off at the stop near Wrigley Field. Following Jake's advice, Mac got the three ladies into a taxi for their shopping trip instead of getting off the El stop two blocks away from the shopping district. "Son," Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Welcome to Wrigley Field. We're going to burn up some of mom and my plastic." He smiled at his sons. "Part of the reason why we're here."

The five hot dogs (two for Matt, one for each of the boys and sharing the fifth), two orders of waffle fries with cheese sauce, sodas for the boys and a large beer for Matt totaled sixty-two dollars. Reed looked at Mac as they placed their order. "He didn't flinch dad."

Matt smiled at Reed as he and as his sons walked away with their food. "I'm not a cheap skate like your dad."

"Screw you Matt," Mac growled. Reed laughed. They all had a wonderful time at the game.

Jake was waiting for them at the Grove stop. The two boys regaled Jake with wonderful Wrigley memories. Mac looked at him. "Did our ladies get back?"

Jake smiled. "I heard something about a bottle wine getting drank in their rooms." Mac and Matt shared a smile.

"The more important question is how many shopping bags did my wife have?" Matt asked.

"Sorry sir," Jake smiled. "I don't get in the middle of domestic situations."

"Dad," Cam said, "you did say this was about burning plastic." Mac smugly looked at Matt.

"Burning plastic is one thing. Your mom every now and then makes it into an inferno." The boys and Reed laughed.

After getting the kids to bed, the adults gathered in Mac and Stella's room to enjoy being together and a few cocktails.

Matt looked at Abbey. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Casee found four mix and match outfits at the Abercrombie and Fitch store for school that were all on sale. I snagged each of the boys Under Armor sweatshirts at their store for this fall that were half price. All for under one-fifty."

"I can live that," Matt smiled.

Abbey winked at Stella. "We do the real shopping Friday." Matt looked at her. "There's an huge outlet mall we're gonna hit Friday that's forty minutes away from our hotel on the next leg."

"I'm going to do major damage at the Bath and Body Works store," Stella said. Abbey pointed at her.

Matt and Mac both drained their drinks. "Need another one like me?" Mac asked his brother.

"Make it a stiff one."

Reed laughed. "See, this is why I love them and then leave them."

Mac looked at Matt. "You still carrying your Glock."

"Sorry big brother, the Bureau relaxed the always carry rule. I'm getting vacation pay. So no weapon. But more importantly, he's yours not mine."

-00CM00-

While staying at any Embassy Suites Hotel costs a bit more than a normal hotel room, the chain offered two major upgrades the traveling Taylor's needed. Bigger rooms to accommodate each of the families. Matt and Abbey were able to have a room that comfortably slept the entire family. Mac, Stella and Reed had their sleeping privacy.

And then there was the signature element of staying at an Embassy. The breakfast area, including a chef that made omelets to order, as well as pancakes and French toast. The huge breakfast area included warmers featuring bacon, sausages, hash browns and scrambled eggs. There was also a selection of cold cereal options plus a large buffet of several kinds of fruit along with morning pastries, muffins and doughnuts. There was also an area to toast bread, bagels and English muffins along with large coffee, milk and juice dispensing machines.

Matt, Abbey, Mac and Stella were up and showered a little after eight the next morning. They sat around a table together, enjoying small talk and their coffees. Matt powered down his first large glass of apple juice and got up to get another glass. He came back with the filled glass and a lemon poppy seed muffin. Stella shook her head and smiled at Matt. "You and breakfast."

"You know it," Matt smiled. He looked at his watch and then Abbey. "But I think we need to get some kids rolling. Breakfast ends at nine."

Abbey smiled. "I'm sure Cam and Case are already waking up. But it'll take a crowbar to get Colin up this early."

"Really?" Stella asked.

"He has already written the 21st century edition book on sleeping in during summer vacation," Matt snarked. Stella laughed.

Mac's cell pinged with a message. "Reed is up and showered."

"Come on babe," Matt said, looking at Abbey. "Let's rock and roll."

"We'll pull some tables together for all of us," Mac smiled.

A half hour later, the eight of them were seated at the pulled together tables. Colin pushed his plate of pancakes and sausages to the middle of the table and put his head down on the table, yawning. Matt rubbed his back. "Col, pal, you have to eat your breakfast. After that, if you want to sleep more, you can climb into our bed." Colin lifted his head and pulled his plate back to him.

Reed looked at Matt's plate. It was filled with a ham, mushroom and cheese omelet and one piece of French Toast. "Really?" Reed asked.

"Really," Matt smiled. "I'll burn the calories off in the pool later with the kids."

Colin, still half-asleep, perked up. "That's the plan today dad?"

"Yup," Matt smiled. "It's lazy hotel pool day."

"I'm in," Colin said, diving into is breakfast.

The family enjoyed their breakfast together then headed back to their rooms. Matt and Abbey looked at their kids. "Listen up you three," Matt said. They looked at him. "While today is your day to have fun in the pool, it's an early dinner tonight and then Mac, Stella, Reed, mom and I need to do something."

"What dad?" Casee asked.

"Sweetheart," Abbey said, "Dad and Uncle Mac's aunt passed away over the weekend. Her wake is tonight. After dinner, we're all going to her wake at a church in the area."

"How'd you know?" Cam asked.

Matt smiled. "Son, we didn't when we planned this vacation together. It just sorta fell together."

Abbey looked at her three now middle school children with Colin starting sixth grade in a month. "You three will be alright here in the room for a couple of hours?"

Cam smiled. "Piece of cake mom."

"No problem mom," Casee smiled.

Matt and Abbey looked at Colin. "OK, I'll play along."

Mac and Stella standing in the doorway of the adjoining room to watch the family meeting couldn't help but laugh.

**###**

**A/N: Obviously Embassy Suites is my hotel of choice when traveling with my dad. We enjoy our own area of sleeping privacy (with a bathroom and tiny kitchenette in between the areas) while sharing a hotel room together. And like Matt, I love breakfast.**

**And yes, each hotel offers that kind of suites and breakfast service. It's their signature. Now if Embassy would give us a little kickback on our next stay due to this big promo of their properties...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac, Stella and Reed joined in on the family pool fun. The kids loved their time together with them. A little after three that afternoon, Stella and Abbey went to their rooms to shower. A half hour later, Matt walked up to the side of pool. "Sorry gang. It's final, final. We all need showers and then dinner before the five of us have to head out."

Cam and Casee swam up and got out. Mac and Reed handed them pool towels to get dried off. Colin was still swimming. "Colin, I said final, final," Matt growled. "Get your butt out."

Reed looked at Mac. "Was that total Marine mode dad?"

Mac smiled as Colin got out of the pool. "You think?" Mac smiled.

By four-thirty, the family was placing their orders at a near-by Applebee's, a neighborhood style restaurant. Two hours later, Matt and Abbey had the kids settled into the room, watching a movie. "No devices," Matt growled at them. "We're doing family time. So are you. And gaming or doing social media," Matt said, looking at Casee, "doesn't equate into family time."

Cam looked at his dad. "Does family time include me kicking his butt," he pointed at Colin, "when he gets out of line." Matt glared at him. Cam smiled. "I'm in dad. I'm good watching the movie."

Abbey looked at Casee. "I know I'm the referee between the boys."

"No you're not," Matt smiled. "Just stay off YouTube Princess." He looked at Colin.

"I got it dad," Colin said.

Reed shook his head walking out the door of the hotel to their rental car. "Why am I self-conscious about wearing the pants, shirt and suit coat that I'll be wearing tomorrow with a tie?"

Matt shook his head, using the key fab to unlock the vehicle. "I'm the only the profiler," he smiled. "They won't notice tomorrow."

Abbey smiled, looking at Stella. "That's why I packed a second dress."

"Me too," Stella smiled back.

Matt looked at them in the rearview mirror, getting the Traverse started. "That's not a profiler thing. That's a ladies' thing," he smiled.

Mac looked at their brides. "He's right," he smiled.

Matt, driving out of the hotel parking lot, pushed the button on his GPS app. Mac looked at him. "I need to get that lady talking; I'm as lost as you. GPS will get us to St. Luke's tonight. Tomorrow, I can get us close into the old neighborhood. But then I need you."

Mac smiled. "I get it Matt. You get me in the old neighborhood with St. Luke's as the benchmark. I got it."

"Thanks big brother," Matt smiled, driving to the church.

They made their way through the northern Chicago suburb streets and finally arrived at the church. "Damn," Matt softly said, looking at St. Luke's as he pulled to the curb and parked the Traverse. "Some things never change. It's the same as I remember it. And I haven't been here since I was fourteen, except for mom and dad's funerals." Matt shook his head. "In my four years at the Academy, I had a funeral every year."

"I remember, Mac said and smiled at his brother. "As for St. Luke's, welcome back to the Catholic Church."

"Why I don't miss it," Matt softly replied. Mac rubbed his shoulder.

The brothers got out, pulling on their suit coats as Reed opened the backdoor and let Stella out. Matt opened the backdoor on his side of the vehicle to let Abbey out. They walked across the street and went up the steps of the church. Reed pulled the door open. Mac and Matt let the ladies go in first and then followed them in.

Stella and Abbey took turns signing the guest book. They each pulled out sympathy cards in envelopes from their purses and added them to the basket for cards, then took one of the memorial pamphlets for Jenna. Abbey handed it to Matt. He put it in his suit coat pocket. Reed signed the guest book and used one of the funeral home's supplied envelopes to leave his memorial. The five of them walked into the church.

There weren't too many people around. A few people were visiting with the family as the Taylors and Reed slowly moved up the side aisle. Mac looked at Matt. "Recognize any of them?" Mac whispered.

"I recognize Dan," Matt said looking down the line of the children of Paddy and Jenna who were standing in front of the church around the coffin in front of the altar. Matt softly smiled. "And the redhead has to Tommy. We're the same age. So, the woman at the end has to be Jenny, their youngest. She looks like Aunt Jenna."

Dan Taylor smiled at the group as they approached the front the church. "Hi Mac," Dan smiled, sticking out his hand. "You didn't have to fly out here for this."

Mac smiled, shaking his hand. "The trip was already planned. Take this the right way, but we're glad it worked out." He pulled Dan into a hug. "I'm sorry Dan. Your mom was a wonderful lady."

"Thanks Mac," Dan smiled letting Mac go. Kerry, Dan's wife walked up.

"Dan and Kerry, this is my wife Stella," Mac introduced as Mac gave Kerry a hug.

Stella shook Dan's offered hand. "I'm sorry Dan we're meeting under these circumstances. My sympathies to you and your family."

Dan hugged her. "Thanks Stella. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad Mac has someone in his life again," he smiled. Stella greeted Kerry as well.

"Dan and Kerry, this is Claire's son Reed Garrett," Mac said.

Dan looked at him. "Claire got pregnant in high school before I met her. She gave her son up for adoption."

Reed looked at the couple. "I got adopted by a family that lives on Long Island. When I started NYU, I went looking for mom. I found Mac and Stella. I have two families I love. And I'm so sorry for your loss," Reed said.

"Welcome to the family kid," Dan smiled, shaking his hand. Reed greeted Kerry as well.

Dan looked at Matt. "My god, you did grow up," he smiled.

"You didn't?" Matt asked, hugging Dan. "My sympathies. Your mom and Uncle Paddy saved my life."

"You were a problem child back then," Dan laughed. "But you sure got your act together. Naval Academy and an MOH?"

Matt shook his head. "Doing my job." He put his arm around Abbey's shoulder. "This is my wife Abbey. Abbey, Dan and Kerry Taylor."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Abbey said, giving them both a hug. "My sympathies on losing your mother. Matt has shared wonderful memories of her with me," Abbey smiled.

Dan looked at Matt. "So, what are doing now?"

Matt smiled. "I'm an agent with the FBI. Abbey is a Federal Prosecutor in the court district in the D.C. area."

Kerry smiled at Abbey. "Kids?"

Abbey smiled. "We have three, all now middle schoolers. Our twins Cam and Casee will be eighth-graders next month. Colin will be a sixth-grader."

"You turned your life around Matt," Dan smiled.

"I'll say so," Paddy Taylor said, walking up to the group. He beaded a stare into Matt's eyes. "The Naval Academy, MOH and the BAU?"

"You kicked my butt pretty hard Uncle Paddy that I could do better. I listened," Matt smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Uncle Paddy. You and Aunt Jenna turned my life around." He looked at Paddy. "You know about the BAU?"

Paddy smiled. "I may be retired but I keep up with my law enforcements lads. I'm damn proud of you Mattie. That's a big job."

Matt smiled. "It is. We do it in part to help out a former street cop like you." Mac, Stella and Abbey smiled as well.

Paddy gave him a bear hug. "Jenna and me just kicked your butt to a farm. That's all you needed. And you, lad, did the rest. I'm damn proud of ya."

"Thanks Uncle Paddy," Matt said. "That means a lot coming from you." Mac rubbed Matt's shoulder with pride. Stella put her arm around Abbey's shoulder.

Paddy pulled away and looked at Mac. "Hey you," he smiled, hugging Mac. "Thanks for coming. Now you two introduce me to your ladies and this fine-looking young man."

After paying their respects to Aunt Jenna, the two Taylor brothers spent the next hour re-bonding with Paddy and Jenna's children. Mac shared stories with their two next youngest sons Mike and Ryan along with Dan. Matt and Tom immediately re-bonded, telling stories of their youth and the shenanigans they pulled together, drawing laughter in the church from all the family. Tom looked at his dad. "Good thing Father O'Flaherty isn't around," he laughed.

Matt looked at his watch. "You can't be leaving Mattie," Paddy said. "The Irish wake at the house is waiting for ya."

Matt smiled. "So are our three near teenage kids in a hotel room. Sorry Uncle Paddy, they come first."

"I get it laddie," Paddy smiled.

"Don't worry Uncle Paddy," Mac said. "After the kids go to bed, we'll hoist a couple in Aunt Jenna's memory."

Paddy looked at Mac and Matt. "See ya tomorrow?"

"You bet," Matt smiled. "With three kids along. But in vacation mode clothes."

"I don't care," Paddy smiled.

After getting the kids to bed, Mac, Stella, Matt, Abbey and Reed kept their promise to Uncle Paddy while getting packed up for the second leg of their trip.

-00CM00-

During breakfast the next morning, Abbey and Matt clued the kids into the rest of their morning. The kids looked at them. "Seriously?" Cam asked.

"Cam," Matt said, "thirty years from now you'll thank mom and me."

"I can't wait for that," Cam snarked.

"Hey gang," Matt quietly barked. "It's three hours that Uncle Mac and me want and need. Play along OK?"

"Got it dad," Casee said. "I'm in."

"Golden girl," Colin snarked. Matt gave him the Vader death glare. "Sorry dad."

"Life isn't all about you three," Matt said. "Sometimes, it's about other people. You three have to recognize that."

Cam looked at his dad. "Sorry. I'm in too."

"Cam," Matt said, "You'll get the payoff tomorrow. Trust me."

Colin looked at his dad. "That leaves me." Matt shook his head at Abbey.

Mac smiled. "You two wanted to go for a third."

"That payoff better be good," Colin said. That earned him a full glare from his father. "Got it dad," Colin said.

The family checked out of the hotel, packed up and headed to St. Luke's. Matt and Abbey got the kids into the church with Uncle Paddy and his family around, greeting those paying their respects.

As the crowd thinned out, taking their seats in the church for the funeral, Matt and Abbey got the kids up to the family. Paddy roared with laughter looking at Colin. "You are the family's Irish devil just like your dad," he broadly smiled.

Colin looked at his dad. "Yeah, I was a huge screw up that needed my butt kicked. Say hi to Uncle Paddy. He and Aunt Jenna, who we honor today, got that process going."

Colin, for all of his youngest child incorrigibleness, deeply hugged Uncle Paddy. "Sorry 'bout Aunt Jenna Uncle Paddy."

"Thanks laddie," Paddy smiled.

"And yeah, I am," Colin admitted. Paddy laughed more. The rest laughed along.

The kids sat through the long Catholic funeral service with Mac taking part in the Eucharist. When the funeral was done, they got in the Traverse and joined the funeral procession to the cemetery.

Once the graveside service was done, Matt and Mac got the family together. Matt looked at Mac. "Two plots over," he nodded. The family made their way to the graves of McKenna and Molly Taylor.

Mac and Matt looked over the gravesite. "Mom?" Casee quietly asked.

Abbey rubbed her back. "This is where your grandparents are buried sweetheart. They are your dad's and Uncle Mac's parents."

Matt looked at the potted flowers that adorned the two gravesites and then Mac. Mac smiled. "Jenny and Jeff's daughter Missy has a floral shop. I pay her every year to do this."

"Thanks Mac," Matt smiled.

"Dad, who is Karen?" Cam asked.

"She was our sister who was born before your dad Cam," Mac said. "She and I both got sick with polio." He looked at the kids. "It made me the shorter uncle. Why you all get vaccinations now," Mac said.

"Son, it took Aunt Karen's life. Do the math," Matt softly added.

Casee shook her head looking at the gravestone. "She lived less than six months."

Mac rubbed her shoulder. "Why grandma and grandpa held off having another child knowing there was a vaccine in the works. That's what brought your dad into the world eight years later."

Casee smiled at him. "Cool story. And one I can use in my science class when I start school."

Stella kissed her head. "Please be Uncle Mac's and my scientist," she smiled.

Reed looked around. "There's a lot of Taylors around here. Where are your grandparents who had the farm?"

"They're not here," Matt said. "Their kids as well as well as Da's brothers' kids moved here to find a better life that wasn't farming. The older generation is still back there."

Mac looked at Reed and silently shook his head at him. Reed looked at his dad then smiled.

After Mac and Matt spent some time with their parents and their sister, they headed back to the church. Kerry saw them heading into the gym area that was also the lunch area for the Catholic School. That was where the after funeral lunch was being served. "There's still food left for you," Kerry smiled. "We knew you wanted to visit your family."

Mac smiled. "Thank you Kerry. But honestly, we all had a big breakfast at the hotel and the five of us just need a place to change our clothes before heading to our next stop."

Kerry smiled. "The bathrooms are down that hall," she pointed.

Abbey and Matt looked at their kids. "Dad? Are you kidding?" Colin asked. "With Uncle Paddy around? I'm doing my best impression of a Protestant kid being a Catholic altar boy."

Kerry roared with laughter. "I so get him and will keep an eye on the kids. Not that they need it," she smiled at the kids.

The good-byes outside the church between the families twenty minutes later were heartfelt. Paddy pulled Mac aside. "Tell me he's doing what he should," he said, nodding at Matt.

Mac smiled. "You know better Uncle Paddy," Mac said hugging his uncle.

The group got in the Traverse, and like Matt and Mac promised each other, they found their folks' home. The neighborhood was still the same with the second-generation of hard-working folks living in the small houses built by World War II veterans using their GI benefits, trying back then to achieve the same dream. Matt pulled up to the curb across from their family home. "It hasn't changed that much," Mac said.

Matt looked around. "I'd say they've done a lot of improvements, making a starter home for a young family. But that's wonderful."

"Dad?" Cam asked in the backseat.

"Cam, look around. One small bike and a tricycle. That's a young family," Matt smiled.

"Just keep profiling brother," Mac smiled.

Matt looked at Mac. "We good?"

"Yup," Mac smiled.

Matt got the GPS going to head north.

"Where are we going now dad?" Casee asked.

"To Milwaukee," Matt said. The kids pulled out their iPods and ear buds as the five adults shared small talk.

An hour and twenty minutes later, Matt pulled the Traverse into the parking lot of an Embassy Suites in the western Milwaukee suburb of Brookfield. Cam looked at his dad as they all got out. "Tomorrow son. It all comes home tomorrow."

"OK dad," Cam smiled.

While checking-in, Matt looked at Jessica, the front desk employee getting them set to go to their rooms. "Jessica, best pizza around and a liquor store?"

Jessica smiled. "Marty's for the pizza; the Roundy's grocery store around the corner has a liquor store. The hotel directory in your room has Marty's number."

"I'm all over the liquor store run," Reed said. "It's my turn."

"Thank you Jessica," Abbey smiled. Matt grabbed the keys for their room while Mac took the ones for their room.

When they got in the rooms, Stella let out a whistle. "Holy hell Sis," Matt smiled. "I thought mine could stop traffic," he appreciatively smiled.

The group gathered around. Stella looked at them. "Everyone opens their luggage and dumps their dirty laundry here," she pointed at the adjoining doorway. "Whites go on Abbey's side. Colors go on my side." She looked at Reed. "My time to be evil stepmother."

"Come on Stella," Reed smiled. "That's so not happening in my world."

"But it means you're buying more. Besides the beer, liquor and wine run, you're hitting a grocery store and there's a washer and dryer just outside our door."

"Got it," Reed smiled. "Just tell me what you need." Stella added the laundry products to his shopping list.

Matt tossed the Traverse keys to Reed. "Dump and run big dog. You've got a mission to support the ladies."

"Plus beer for Matt and me," Mac smiled.

"And Reed," Abbey said. "I've seen how many pairs of men's boxers in my life?" She looked at Mac. "Same goes for you," she pointed.

"Let's rock and roll gang," Mac smiled. Reed pulled out dirty laundry tossing them to the doorway and then headed out.

Matt helped the kids with their bag while Abbey took care of hers and Matt's. Forty minutes later the hotel's two pay washers in the guest laundry room were working on two loads of Taylor dirty laundry. The adults drank beer around the pool with the kids happily swimming.

A couple hours later the guys were clearing up the remains of their dinner in Matt and Abbey's room as Stella and Abbey folded clothes and underwear in the other room. Cam looked at his dad. "Jessica nailed that recommendation," he smiled. "That was fantastic."

"We score," Matt smiled at his oldest son, sharing a high five.

"I'm a native New York City kid," Stella smiled, bringing in the folded laundry, sorting it out on the bed. "That said, those pizzas were really good."

"And I'm a Chicago kid," Mac added.

"Here we go," Reed said, rolling his eyes. "The umpteenth 'discussion'," Reed said, using quotes marks in the air, "with these two arguing which city has better pizza."

"I'm going with Marty's," Colin snarked. Mac and Stella just shook their heads.

Matt looked at Reed. "You do know the best way to handle that?" Reed looked at him. "Find a foxhole, dive in and cover your head. Let them shoot it out."

Reed pointed at him with a smile. "Got it Uncle Matt."

With the kids sleeping, the group enjoyed their few nighttime cocktails in Mac and Stella's room. Matt had a baseball game on the TV. Mac looked at Matt and then shook off the urge to say something.

_Just let tomorrow come_, Mac thought. _We'll go from there_.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tissue alert. You know me.**

**Chapter 3**

The family sat around their breakfast table the next morning, all of them taking advantage of the Embassy breakfasts. Mac looked Matt. "I'm glad you and Abbey insisted on Embassy. You two were right. We're traveling. So cutting it down to two meals a day with one free is a good deal."

Abbey smiled at Mac as Cam went to get another blueberry muffin. "Maybe I'm used to east coast hotel pricing, but I think the rates are reasonable getting the breakfast and the suites."

"And really," Stella said, "that means we're only paying for one meal a day."

Matt smiled at Abbey. "They're all wearing Hotch's Bureau budget cuts boxers." Abbey laughed.

Mac looked at Matt. "That bad?"

"Yup, that bad. I thank God every day I only have to back Hotch with the team and in the field. I don't have to deal with the politics."

Mac and Stella laughed. "You handling BAU politics…," Mac smiled.

"…would not work out well for the BAU," Stella finished. Matt pointed at her, taking another bite of his omelet.

Matt looked at Mac. "How do you do it running an NYPD department?"

Mac smiled. "Stella tells me I grind my teeth a lot at night. My dentist backs that diagnosis."

"Why I like sitting second chair and taking out the away team," Matt smiled.

When they all finished and took care of the trays and their plates, bowls and utensils, they looked at each other waiting for the elevator to the second floor. "I'll ask?" Casee asked.

"A car ride," Mac smiled at her, getting her on the elevator.

Colin looked at Mac. "Should I just keep my mouth shut Uncle Mac?"

"Wise decision," Matt said, getting on the elevator with the rest.

"Geez, Uncle Dave re-appeared on this trip again," Cam snarked with a whisper.

"Heard that Cam," Matt said, getting off the elevator.

"Busted," Colin snarked at his older brother. Mac and Stella smiled at each other and shook their heads.

Twenty minutes later, Matt had the Traverse on I-94, heading west towards Madison. He had the radio station in the vehicle tuned to a Madison station that played 90's hits. The kids belted out _Bad Name_ singing along with Bon Jovi.

Mac looked at Matt. "Abbey's and my generation of music," he smiled. The kids sang along with the Heart song _Never_ after that.

Thirty minutes later, Matt took the Johnson Creek exit off I-94. He drove past the huge outlet mall that Abbey and Stella wanted to hit. "Down ladies," Mac turned and smiled at them in the seat behind him. "You'll get your chance later."

Matt drove into the city of Watertown and instinctively drove to a cemetery. Colin started to open his mouth. Reed softly hit his leg. "Button it," Reed whispered. Matt pulled the vehicle to a stop in the middle of the cemetery and pointed at the headstones to Mac.

Casee looked out around her mom. "More Taylors?" she whispered at Abbey.

"Why we're here sweetheart," Abbey smiled. They all got out. Matt walked up to his grandparents' graves and crouched down. He lovingly rubbed the large granite stone that held both their names.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa. I promised you I would come back with my family. My wife and kids. To honor you. Being the man you made." Abbey rubbed his neck, wiping a tear. Stella pulled Mac to her side, hugging Casee with her other arm. Mac put his arm around Stella. Reed pulled the boys to him walking up to Mac. The boys went to Mac and he put his other arm around their chests.

Abbey looked at the names and smiled. "Sean Patrick and Mary Katherine," shaking her head. "Could they be any more Irish?"

"God damnit Mary Kate," Mac said in his best Irish accent.

"Sean Patrick," Matt mimicking his grandmother's accent, "you swear in front of the lads again I'll have you sleeping in the barn tonight." The kids all laughed.

Matt stood up and looked at them. "That's how they were. They were an Irish couple that fought a lot. And loved each other more." He looked at his children. "And I wouldn't be your father without them. Uncle Paddy chased my ass to the farm," Matt said. He nodded at the shared gravestone. "They and that farm made me. They made me the father I am to you and the husband that I am to your mother."

Casee walked up to the headstone and rubbed her hand across their names. "Hi grandma and grandpa. I love you. Thanks for dad." Matt hung his head. Abbey wiped away the tear that escaped from his eye as the two boys did the same as their sister. Abbey hugged Matt.

Mac rubbed Matt's shoulder and crouched down. "Hi grandpa and grandma. I miss you. Especially you, grandma, and your Thanksgiving dinner after deer hunting." Stella and Reed rubbed his shoulder. The family wandered around the cemetery a bit more with Mac and Matt linking up their family heritage to the grave markers.

They came across a grave with a U.S. military headstone in the family plot that held Mac and Matt's great grandparents. "Fitzgerald Quinn Taylor," Cam read.

"Uncle Fitz," Mac said. He looked at the kids. "He was your dad's and my great uncle. He died in World War two in Europe two days after D-Day. He was a jeep driver for some big shot general. Their jeep hit a landmine."

Matt shook his head. "I remember Da talking about that. That really hurt him. Fitz was his youngest brother. He was nineteen when he died. When I lived on the farm, we came here every Memorial Day to honor him. Da always wiped a tear when they played taps." Matt and Mac gave him a crisp Marine salute.

"Da?" Colin asked his dad. "You said that before."

Matt smiled. "That's what you called an Irish grandfather."

Cam looked at his dad. "I hope were going where I think we're going."

Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah Cam we are. I just don't know what it will look like compared to my memories."

"Dad, you've got to do it," Cam replied.

Matt smiled. "When did you grow up on me son?" Cam beamed. "And you're right. I've got to," rubbing Cam's shoulder.

"Let's head out," Mac quietly said. Matt stopped and spent a few more seconds with his grandparents. Abbey and the kids joined him. Matt rubbed the granite gravestone. "Love you both. Thank you."

They drove through Watertown. Mac looked around and shook his head. "This isn't the sleepy little German Irish city anymore."

"No, it's not," Matt said. Yet Matt drove a steady course through the town.

"Dad, you know where you're going?"

"Cam, a city can change. But the street and road signs don't." A few seconds later, he pointed. "That's the high school I went to."

"Not graduated from?" Reed asked.

Matt smiled at him in the rearview mirror. "After I got accepted to the Naval Academy, I was granted early graduation based on my GPA and SAT score to attend another school." Mac winked at him with a smile.

Reed took the bait. "Which school?"

"The hallowed grounds of the Marine Recruit Barracks at Camp Pendleton, California." He smiled at Mac. "I'll still take that graduation getting my eagle, globe and anchor over wearing a silly cap and gown in a stuffy high school gym."

Mac rubbed his shoulder. "I know the feeling. I was damn proud to get mine."

Matt got the Traverse to the intersection of Wisconsin state highways 12 and 16. Mac smiled. "I even know where we are."

"Even with the stoplight," Matt smiled.

"That should have been put in years ago," Mac said.

Matt smiled. "It probably was Mac." The kids all giggled.

Matt went north on Highway 16. Less than a mile out of town, they came across a huge farm on the west side of the road. "That still has to be the Most family farm," Mac commented.

Matt smiled. "Another family taking it over and growing it like that? That's not happening. But it's got to be fourth or fifth generation running it."

"Yup," Mac said. Less than a mile later, Matt took a left turn onto County Road F.

"Like you said Matt," Mac smiled. "The road signs don't change out in the country."

The drive on the county road was still mainly farmland with the brothers recognizing the family homes along the road. They came across a golf course on the right side of the road. "I don't remember that," Mac said.

"I do," Matt answered. "They started that my sophomore year in high school." As they drove the straight stretch of the county road, nearing the farm Mac noticed Matt inhaling deeply. Stella smiled at Mac.

Matt took a deep bend in the road to the left, drove a bit more and then looked as the county road made a small curve to the right. "My god," Matt said. "It's the same." He slowed the Traverse down.

"Pull into the driveway Matt," Mac said. Matt looked at him. "Do it Matt so you don't block traffic."

Matt pulled into the driveway he had driven up hundreds of times and looked at the family farmhouse. "Front porch is still there." As he pulled in further, he looked. "But the back porch is gone."

"Matt," Mac said. "Park the car and shut it down." Matt looked at him. "Trust me Matt."

"Mac, we're trespassing on someone's property."

Mac smiled. "No, we're not," shaking his head. He opened his door and got out. Stella opened her door and got out as well.

A woman working in the garden that was in the same place where Grandma Taylor had her garden, walked towards the vehicle as the rest got out. She smiled. "You two have to be Stella and Mac."

Stella smiled back. "And you have to be Melissa. Thank you for answering my first email," she said, shaking her hand.

Melissa smiled. "The title of that email told me I wasn't walking into a scam. I had to trust it."

"I'm Mac," he smiled, shaking Melissa's hand. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's Mike's and my pleasure. To learn the history of this land is something we've always wanted to do, but never found the time to do it. You know how that goes."

Mac and Stella both smiled. "We get that," Mac said. Matt, Abbey and the kids walked up. "This is my brother Matt. He's the historian around here. He lived here for four years."

"Welcome home Matt," Melissa smiled. The Taylor kids smiled at each other as Abbey rubbed Matt's back.

Matt looked at Abbey. "You knew."

Abbey smiled. "Yesterday. Stella filled me in."

Mac introduced Matt and his family to Melissa along with Reed. Matt shook his head, looking around the farm with tears in his eyes. Abbey rubbed his back more. A Golden Retriever ambled up to the family, wagging her tail. "That's Molly," Melissa smiled. The kids loved up Molly to her extreme pleasure.

Matt looked at Mac. "How did you know?"

Stella smiled. "I copied a page out of Garcia's playbook." Matt looked at her. "I might have done a thing."

Mac smiled. "Stella had Adam, one of our lab techs pull up an aerial satellite image of the farm. When I saw it wasn't sub divided into building lots like you always thought after grandma sold it off, Stella and I did some digging. It wasn't rocket science after that."

Matt looked at Melissa. "Can I get the real version from you?" he smiled.

"My parents bought this property from your grandmother. They were looking for an investment that would supplement their retirement." Matt looked at her. "Alpacas," Melissa smiled. "They wanted a hobby farm to raise them and sell off their wool. They only needed the forty acres where your family let the cows graze. They rest of the cropland they rented to the Most family. They still rent that from Mike and me today."

"Called that one dad," Casee smiled.

"Whoa Melissa," Matt said. "Which Most family member?"

Melissa smiled. "You have to remember Charlie?" Matt nodded with a smile. "Charlie passed some years back. His son Jeff and Jeff's sons Charlie and Pete run it all now."

Matt shook his head. "Jeff was one of the star athletes in high school back in his day," he smiled. "It was big deal to me when I got to meet him."

"After mom and dad passed, Mike and I took over the place. Mike is a general contractor. We gutted the farmhouse to get the wiring up to current code and made some changes. But it's basically the farmhouse you remember," she smiled at Matt.

Matt shook his head. "We're not invading your home."

Melissa smiled. "You're not invading our home. Mike and I would love to show you how we've upgraded the home while still keeping the heart of the home. But we'd love to learn about what the out buildings were about."

Matt pointed at a small shed near the start of the garden. "That's the old chicken coop."

Melissa smiled. "Mom had dad move that to hold her gardening tools."

Mac pointed to a spot to the left of the barn under a big elm tree to the kids. "That's where the chicken coop used to be."

Matt looked at Melissa. "You did the first land improvement I would have done," he said with a point. Melissa looked at him. "Replacing the old garage."

Melissa smiled. "Mom and dad did that," leading the family to the farmhouse where the back porch used to be.

They came in the entryway of the home. "Whoa," Matt said. "First major improvement."

"And then some," Mac added.

Melissa smiled. "Our biggest. We took off the old back porch and dug a new addition to the old basement. I wanted my laundry room on this level." Matt and Mac appreciatively looked at the laundry room, half bath and closet space they added.

Melissa took them downstairs to the new area of the basement. Molly followed along with the kids. "With two growing teenage boys, they needed their space." Cam and Colin smiled at the flat screen TV and gaming systems in the new family room.

Melissa nodded Matt and Mac to the old basement area. That held the family's beer fridge, two freezers and an extra oven. Matt pointed at the oven. Melissa smiled. "I cook for holidays. It comes in handy with our family."

Abbey smiled. "That's a win." Colin wandered towards the gaming systems. "Don't even think about it Mister," Abbey growled. Colin rejoined the "tour" group.

Melissa laughed leading them back up the stairs into her kitchen. Matt and Mac looked around and smiled at each other. "You got rid of the stove wall," Mac smiled.

"That made no sense," Matt added.

"Actually guys it did. Way back when the home got converted to electricity that was their only option for the stove," Melissa smiled.

Matt shook his head at Mac. "To get the 220 wiring to the stove." Mac nodded.

"Mike figured that out as well," Melissa smiled. "But yeah, we got rid of it to open up the kitchen."

"And added an island," Matt smiled. "I like the layout. But you still kept the kitchen sink below the window." Melissa smiled.

Abbey and Stella pointed at the glass door cabinet hutch that opened to the kitchen and the dining room on the other side. "That's beautiful," Abbey smiled.

"And original," Stella smiled at the brothers. They both nodded with smiles.

Melissa smiled. "Mike and my biggest argument. Mike wanted to take it out to open the kitchen to the dining room. I wouldn't let him."

"Thank you," Matt smiled.

Mac walked into the dining room and shook his head. Matt joined him. "Grandma is here kid," he smiled, "putting Thanksgiving dinner on the table."

Abbey rubbed Matt's back. "It's exactly as we both remember it," Matt smiled at Abbey. "Except for the table and chairs." He looked at Melissa. "I like the modern look," he smiled. So did Mac.

Melissa smiled at them. "I knew it was the signature room of the home. Why I fought Mike on the hutch. I wanted to preserve this."

"We appreciate it," Matt smiled.

Finishing the first floor tour, the Taylor brothers got to the front porch. "Holy shit," Matt softly said, looking at Melissa. "Is that the old glider swinging couch?"

Melissa smiled. "That became Mike's baby for preserving the farmhouse. He figured there were many memories with that glider swing. He hunted the internet for months for the parts to fix it. And tore it apart, sanding down the old metal to get the rust off and then repainting it. I found the cushion replacements."

"More memories than you know," Mac smiled. The kids sat down. Mac pushed the swing, making it glide back and forth on a parallel angle to the floor.

Matt smiled at Mac. "How many times did we eat homemade ice cream on that swing after baling hay?"

Mac laughed. "Too many times," he smiled.

"This swing is way cool," Casee smiled.

Melissa smiled at them. "Let me show you upstairs."

Matt shook his head. "That's your private family area."

Melissa smiled. "But I think you should still see it." She led the group back through the dining room to the stairs. She smiled at Matt and nodded at him to look.

Matt looked and shook his head at Melissa, looking at Mac. "Their second biggest improvement."

"Matt?" Mac asked.

"Mac," Matt growled. "You don't remember how narrow those steps were? They were only six inches wide." Mac looked.

Mac smiled, shaking his head. "They were narrow."

Matt smiled. "Try crawling up them drunk off your ass."

Mac looked at Matt. "How many times?" he smiled.

"Once," Matt shot back. "I got a letter from the Naval Academy."

Mac smiled. "And let me guess," Mac laughed. "Da was waiting for you at the top of the stairs."

"Laddie, you crawl up those steps," Matt perfectly mimicked with the Irish accent, "I'll get your ass to bed." The brothers laughed.

"Whoa," Reed said. "Time out. Where was grandma?"

Matt shook his head. "Reed by that time in their lives, Da slept in the bedroom upstairs," he pointed to the right at the top of the steps.

Mac smiled at his son. "Grandma slept in the bedroom downstairs," he said, pointing to the area off the living room that was now the family office.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"They were old Cam," Matt said. "And sleeping together just didn't work together anymore. That was pretty common back then." Cam looked at him. Matt smiled. "I'll snore in mom's ear until the day I die."

"You rock dad," Colin snarked.

"Thank you son," Abbey snarked and the rest laughed as they all ascended the steps.

Melissa pointed at the bedroom that Matt just mentioned. "That is our son Tyler's room. He's a junior at UW in Madison. He's an offensive lineman for the Badgers," she proudly smiled.

"Offensive linemen U," Matt smiled. "NFL is the next step."

Matt and Mac marveled at Melissa's and Mike third biggest project. They took nearly ninety percent of the upstairs on the left side of the hallway and made it into a wonderful master bedroom suite, complete with their own bathroom that abutted to the original and back then, only bathroom. Matt smiled. "And you took out the step." Casee looked at him.

"Casee," Mac said. "The landing for the steps ended here," he pointed. "You had to take a step up to go down the hallway and a step down to get to the landing. And then a step up to get into the bathroom."

Reed smiled at Matt. "That had to suck being drunk."

Matt's three children looked at him. "It wasn't fun."

"Well played dad," Abbey snarked.

Melissa took them into the last bedroom that was at the end of the hall. She smiled. "I'm assuming this was your bedroom."

"It was," Matt smiled. He looked around the room. "I'm assuming this is your oldest son's?"

Melissa smiled, with a nod. "This was Nate's bedroom. He's married now."

Matt nodded at Mac. "A real closet door instead of one with a curtain hanging in front." Mac smiled and pointed at him. Matt looked at Melissa. "Nate is a volunteer fireman?"

"Yes he is," Melissa smiled. "How did you know?"

"Matt is an FBI Agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Stella smiled.

Matt smiled at Melissa. "I've been trained to see ordinary things that you don't and make deductions."

"And being an FBI agent that does what?" Melissa asked.

"Basically Melissa," Matt smiled. "I'm paid to get into the heads of serial criminals. Why this time with my family means so much."

Melissa smiled. "I'm glad you're getting the break Matt. You obviously deserve it." She looked at him. "But I meant what I said. It's your time for a tour."

"Let's do it," Matt smiled.

**###**

**A/N: Much of the re-do of the farmhouse I have described is what my first cousin and her husband did to my family's old farmhouse on the family farm that has been around for five generations. Including and most importantly – the glide swing. All of us grandkids loved that.**

**And for the record: my paternal grandparents, since the time I could remember, slept in the same separate bedrooms. But I never asked why. I was very young back then and didn't know profiling skills.**

**My nephews have discovered the glide swing's goodness. All of my family on my paternal side, twenty-three of us, gets together on the farm every Christmas. No matter how cold it is the boys put on their winter coats to go and have dessert on the glide swing.**

**The eagle, globe and anchor is the emblem of the U.S. Marine Corp. It is worn on all covers (uniform caps). Earning that first coveted eagle, globe and anchor after basic training is something every Marine takes great pride in getting.**

**For my international readers - there are the smaller cities like Watertown in almost every state. When you leave the city area, getting out into the rural, farm areas is widely referred to as being "in the country". As in more wide, open space with the farm fields.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've told you multiple times I'm a shameless hustler. Much of this chapter ties into a part of my story **_**Brothers**_**. This chapter brings it home.**

Chapter 4

They all walked out of the house with Molly tagging along. Walking down the sidewalk towards the driveway Mac said, "Stop for a second." They all did.

Matt looked at Mac. "You are not telling that story," he growled.

"I've got to," Mac smiled. He pointed to a small knoll just behind the garage. "The chicken coop used to sit up there, way back in the day before it got moved down by the barn. Mom and dad brought us here for Easter when Matt was probably three." Matt slowly shook his head, rolling his eyes at Abbey. She smiled with her eyes lighting up with laughter.

"So Da carries him up the hill to see the batch of new chicks Da had just bought. I tagged along. All the way up there, Da kept telling Matt 'you've got to be really quiet laddie around the baby chicks'."

"'Yes Da', Matt kept whispering. We got to where the baby chicks were. Matt took one look over the fence and shouted 'Hi guys!' There were pin feathers flying all over the place." Everyone loudly laughed at the story.

Colin looked at his dad. "Don't even think about opening your mouth," Matt growled. Colin gave his dad his biggest busted smile. The rest all laughed more. They walked across the driveway area towards the big red barn. Matt nodded at the big shed that was now sitting at the edge of where the cattle yard used to be. It was filled with huge, round hay bales.

Melissa smiled. "Jeff asked if he could have that built here to store more of his hay. Mike and I were in." She pointed. "The farm at the corner of the big left curve is where his son Pete and his wife and two kids live. They raise the beef cattle there."

"Works for me," Matt said. They got to the building attached to the barn.

Melissa looked at Matt. "What was this?"

Matt smiled. "This was the old milk house," he said opening the door. "There were two big vats in here that stored the milk after Da got done milking the cows." He described the twice-daily milking process.

"Dad, how long did it sit there?" Casee asked.

Matt smiled. "A truck from the dairy processing plant, where they pasteurize and bottle the milk, came every day to empty the tanks."

"Seven days a week?" Cam asked.

Matt nodded. "Yes Cam. Milk comes out of the dairy cows warm. The holding tanks got it cold with a small refrigeration system under each tank. There was also a motor to power an arm that turned in the tank to keep turning the milk so it all got cooled."

Matt pointed at a boarded up area on the old rock wall of the building. "See that kids?" They all nodded. "There used to a small swinging door there. That's where the milkman would put his hose in to get it to the tanks."

"Cam," Mac added, "on hot and humid days you loved walking into this room. It was air conditioning before most homes had AC."

"Where Da stored his six pack of beer," Matt winked at the kids.

They all entered the barn through the door from the milk house. The barn was now completely empty. Yet Matt and Mac recreated how the barn looked back in the day for the kids and Melissa, who was videoing it for her family.

Matt led them out of the barn and up a small knoll to the backside of the barn. They walked in the double doors to a floor that was above the milking area. "This was the hay mow. The double doors allowed you to back in a hay wagon, put hay on it and pull it into the barnyard in the winter to feed the cows."

He pointed up. "That was the actual hay mow. That's where we'd put the bales of hay after we baled them. Da would throw bales of hay down from there and then," he said, showing them a corner of the mow, "and then he would drop the bales into the milking area."

Casee shook her head. "I'm confused dad. How did you get those big round bales of hay up there?"

Matt smiled. "Case, back in the day, hay was made into square bales that were handled by hand. Not like the big round ones outside that are made like that with today's modern farm machinery." Matt described the hay baling process to his children.

"That sounds like hard work," Colin said.

"It was pal," Matt smiled. "And usually done in the hottest part of summer."

"Now that would suck," Cam snarked. Abbey looked at him.

Matt shook his head at his wife with a smile. "It did Cam. It was damn hard work."

Melissa looked at Matt. "Mike and I read something online about dairy farms having a grainery."

Matt smiled and nodded them back out the doors of upper area of the barn. He pointed to the building to the left. "That was the grainery."

Melissa shook her head. "Mike and I always thought that just a shed for some of the tractors."

"It was," Matt smiled. "The grainery was in the upper level." He led them to the backside of the building where there were three small openings just below the roofline. "That was the opening to the three grain bins that were in the ceiling. When the grain was combined," Matt said. Colin looked at him. "That was the term Col," Matt smiled. "Think of it being picked when it's ripe."

"Got it dad," Colin smiled.

"It was emptied from the combine into a gravity wagon," Matt continued. Everyone looked at him. "A wagon with high sides you loaded from the top and unloaded from the opening in the bottom."

"Just like Sir Isaac said," Cam smiled. Stella gave him a high five with a smile as Matt led them to the front of the grainery.

He opened a door, pointed to the ceiling, describing the rest of the process from unloading the gravity wagons full of grain on an elevator getting the grain into the three bins in the ceiling. And then the process of getting the grain to the local mill to be processed into ground grain the dairy cattle would eat. Matt shook his head. "More hard work."

"It came back from the mill in bags," Matt continued. "Da would store them in the back corner of the barn. That's where the feral cats came in."

"Feral?" Casee asked.

"They weren't domesticated Casee," Mac said. "You couldn't pet them."

Matt shook his head. "A four-legged version of what the team hunts Case, but for a good cause. They had one mission: to kill the mice trying to get at the grain bags. How the cats got their meals."

"Wow," Casee said.

"Like I said, they did their job," Matt said.

Mac smiled. "But they always meowed at Da when he came in the barn."

Matt smiled as well. "Yes they did. Da would always give them their morning and evening squirt of milk." The boys looked at him. "Da would take a teat of one of the cows before hooking up the milking machine and give them a drink of milk, spraying the milk into their mouths."

"Their reward for their hard work," Colin said.

"That's it pal," Matt smiled.

Walking out of the grainery, Matt pointed to Melissa. "What's that?"

Melissa smiled. "Mom and dad's vacation cash cow. They built that big shed and advertised they had winter storage space. It took less than a week for it to get filled up with boats, campers and RVs. That got them to Arizona for a month every year. And the building paid off in three years," she smiled.

Matt shook his head. "No, the vehicles in front of the shed."

Melissa smiled. "Those are ATVs known as Gators. One is Mike and mine. The other belongs to Nate and Michelle, his wife. They built the home across the road," Melissa pointed. "We figured you'd want to show your family the rest of the land," she smiled.

They walked up to the two seat vehicles with an area behind the seat to haul things. "They'll work for all of you. But the kids will have to sit on some laps." Michelle pointed at the Gator that had a big sleeping bag in the back. "That's for you Reed so you don't get your back pounded into the ground."

Reed smiled at her. "Hang on a sec gang. I've got to run back to the SUV to get something." He ran back five minutes later with a loaded carry-on bag, hopping into the back end of the Gator with the cushion that Mac and Stella were in. Casee was sitting on Stella's lap.

Cam was sitting on Matt's lap. Abbey had Colin. Mac looked at Matt. "I assume you know where you're going?" he smiled.

"You assume right big brother," Matt smiled, starting the Gator.

"Have fun," Melissa smiled at the group. They all waved at her as they took off. Matt led them up the sandy trail past an old corn bin. Matt explained to the boys what it was. They headed out to the west part of the land.

Matt stopped his Gator at the edge of a field. Mac pulled up beside him. "My worst nightmare," Matt said, nodding.

Mac smiled. "The biggest damn hayfield in the world."

"I still hate it," Matt said. "But Jeff and the boys got a helluva third crop coming," he smiled at Mac. Matt with his Marine recon skills looked around. "Follow me Mac," he smiled.

They spent the next hour roaming around the farmland and pastures of their grandparent's farm, compliments of the trails that Melissa's and Mike's two sons had forged. At one point, Matt slowed his Gator to a stop, raising his fist, signaling Mac to do the same. He pointed in the distance. There was a herd of seven white tail deer lazily grazing on the edge of a soybean field.

Following a series of trails, Matt got them to the top of the sand hill, the farm's signature landmark made of limestone. The view looking out over the Wisconsin farmland for miles around was impressive. Mac looked at Matt. "I didn't think we would ever get up here again," he smiled.

"Me either," Matt smiled back. "But I'm glad we did."

Abbey smiled at Matt as the kids enjoyed the view. "We have one more stop to make."

Casee looked at Stella. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise," Stella broadly smiled.

Matt snaked around the trails, remembering the land of his youth with ease. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to the swimming hole he and Mac so fondly remembered on the farm. "No way," Cam smiled at his dad.

"Yes way," he smiled back. He looked at Abbey. "You all remembered that story?"

Abbey smiled. "Reed did. The city kid wants this. And remember, he had the car keys last night with the liquor store run. Stella and me were doing laundry. Getting the swimsuits packed was easy."

"I love it," Matt smiled.

It was obvious that Melissa's and Mike's family had found the swimming hole as well. A small shed was built to allow for changing into swimsuits. Colin hopped off his mom's lap. "Let's go guys!"

Matt whistled. "Ladies first."

Reed handed Casee her swimsuit with a smile. "Thanks Reed," she smiled. Abbey went with her to chase down any spider phobias. The place was neat and clean.

Colin stomped around. "What is taking her so long?"

"She's a girl," Cam answered.

Matt looked at Mac who smiled at his brother. "Pray for eight years brother and hope like hell for six."

Matt shook his head. "I hear 'off like a prom dress' from either of them, they're grounded until they move out." Mac and Reed shared a big laugh. Casee came out in her swimsuit. The boys and Reed raced in. Abbey got sunscreen on Casee.

Casee walked to the edge of the swimming hole. "Dad how do I get in?" Matt pulled her into his arms and walked to the edge of a large rock that jetted out to the pond.

"Launch time is three, two." Casee plugged her nose. "One," Matt said, gently throwing her in.

The boys tumbled out the door with Reed following them. Abbey and Stella got them sunscreen protected. Cam and Col went to launch rock. "Guys, it's only eight feet deep in the middle. And rocky around the rest. There is no diving. You jump in feet first. And feet first only."

Cam looked at his dad. "Can we make a running start?

Matt smiled. "Not a big one. But go for it. But feet first and hit the middle."

"Got it dad," Cam smiled. He ran back a bit from the rock and then made a small run at the launch rock, perfectly landing into the middle. Colin followed him.

"Look out guys," Reed smiled, doing the same as the boys moved out of his way.

Abbey looked at Matt. "You've got to get in there with them."

"So do you," Stella said, looking at Mac.

Mac looked at Matt. "Yes we do." Five minutes later the kids loved having them in there. Matt treaded water at the deep end as Mac swam up to him. "Did this get smaller?"

Matt smiled. "You noticed too." Matt shook his head. "Back then…."

"This was the biggest and best swimming pool we could ever have," Mac said.

"And now, it's probably smaller than our pool at home," Matt added. He looked at Mac. "Thanks for teaching me how to swim here."

Mac looked at Matt. "You learned how to swim at the Y with Lionel."

"Mac that was a pool. With lifeguards. You taught me how to trust water here. I became a swimmer here with you." Mac rubbed his shoulder as the kids enjoyed the fresh, clean water.

Reed looked at Stella and Abbey. "You're not joining us?"

"We've got shopping to do," Abbey said.

"And we won't do that with wet and ruined hair," Stella added.

Mac smiled at Matt. "I think your sons just got another lesson in dealing with females."

"No doubt," Matt smiled. "But Mac, let's not forget the bigger picture."

"Spot on," Mac smiled. "They don't get their shopping, our asses…."

"Are grass," Matt finished.

The two brothers covertly sank into the pool and pulled some legs on the kids. The kids spit and sputtered when they came back up. Matt and Mac climbed out laughing at the kids. "Ten more minutes gang," Matt smiled, sitting down next to Mac on one of the rocks around the pool. "You don't need towels when you've got the sun," he smiled.

Riding back to the farm on the Gators, Cam looked at his dad. "Can't you open this up dad?"

Matt smiled. "Bud these weren't built for speed. They're a utility vehicle to get around rough terrain and haul things like wood for a fireplace. Plus, it would pound Reed's butt," Matt smiled at him.

"I feel the need," Colin smiled at his brother.

"The need for speed," the brothers shouted together, sharing a high five.

"Total testosterone movie," Casee said, rolling her eyes. Mac and Reed roared with laughter.

Stella kissed Casee's head. "You are forever my science girl," hugging her.

Matt led them into the farmyard by the garden using a back trail. They drove up into the driveway with Melissa and Mike smiling at them. The family met Mike.

"Thank you for letting us do this," Mac said. "Matt and I appreciate it so much."

Mike smiled. "It's our pleasure. I really wanted to be around for this. But a problem came up at a job site."

"Mike, you did a wonderful job with the farmhouse. You kept the memories there for Mac and me while making it into a beautiful modern home," Matt smiled.

"I appreciate that Matt," Mike smiled.

Matt looked at him. "We just need one more thing from you to make this day complete." Melissa and Mike looked at them. "A restaurant recommendation after the lady's spend money at the outlet mall."

"That includes beer," Mac said. Matt pointed at him.

Mike smiled at them. "The Brickhaus Café in Jefferson. It's seven miles from the outlet area south of the freeway." Mike gave Matt specific directions as the kids rubbed down Molly one last time.

The good-byes with Melissa and Mike were heartfelt. The couple beamed when the kids hugged them. "This was special," Casee said, hugging Melissa.

"It meant to world to us," Mac said, shaking Mike's hand.

"Thank you," Matt smiled at Melissa.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend and have a safe trip home," she smiled as the crew got in the Traverse.

Matt honked the horn pulling out of the driveway back onto to County Road F. Molly barked her good-bye back.

Matt pulled into the parking lot of the huge outlet mall. Abbey looked around. "Change of plans," she said as Matt parked.

"Rut roh," Matt said to Mac. Mac smiled.

"They've got an Old Navy store as well Matt," Abbey said, getting out.

Matt got out, looking at his wife. "You take the boys to the Under Armor store," Abbey said. "They need shorts, pants, plus short and long sleeve shirts. Stella and I take Casee to Old Navy."

Matt looked at Abbey. "I'm in. And willing to help. But on one condition. Mac is a beer low and I'm three. We meet back here in an hour." He looked at Casee. "You don't need to try on every one."

"Really dad," Casee said, rolling her eyes. Stella roared with laughter. Mac and Reed shared a smile. The two shopping parties took off in opposite directions.

The guys got to the doors of the UnderArmor store. "Time out," Matt said, looking at his sons. "I know the shopping list. And I know you two. This is not a competition. We get what you need. But you don't pull off the first thing you see to be done before the ladies. We make sure it fits."

"Or your dad gets his butt chewed," Mac said. Matt pointed at him.

"Got it dad," the boys said.

An hour later, the group met at the vehicle. "Mission accomplished," Matt smiled at Abbey.

"We got our end done," Abbey smiled.

"I'm good to go for school dad," Casee smiled.

"Awesome luvs," Matt smiled at her.

Mac and Stella looked around. "Where's Reed?"

"He said something about hitting the Nike store," Matt said, getting the shopping bags into the back of the Traverse.

Reed came running through the parking lot at them. Stella smiled. "And the winner of the most shopping bags is Reed by a mile."

"I scored some major deals," he smiled.

The family was sitting in the Brickhaus Café after placing their dinner order. Matt and Mac polished off their first beer and started on the just delivered second cold bottle of Miller Lite. The kids were joining frosted mugs of 1919 root beer. Stella and Abbey were each enjoying a glass of chilled Pinot Grigio.

"We had a good day," Cam smiled around the table.

"Yes we did kiddo," Mac said rubbing his back.

"Cheers!" the group said, clinking glasses together.

**###**

**A/N: I wasn't really sure about this story idea when I started it. But as I rolled along, it became one I loved. Because of this chapter.**

**The story about the baby chicks? That's a story from my history with my twenty-year younger sister. At the family farm. Insert Rockie for Mac and Scooter (my sister) for Matt. I've enjoyed embarrassing her with it over the years. Like Mac.**

**You get where I'm going with this.**

**I've gave you a tour of my family's dairy farm that has been in our family for five generations. After my bachelor uncle passed away, that still lived on the farm after my grandparents passed, my first cousin and her husband moved to the farm. And made all the changes I've described in Chapter 3.**

**The sand hill is real. Along with the trails my cousin's sons forged on the property with their ATVs (All Terrain Vehicles).**

**But my deepest apologies. The swimming hole is a figment of my writer imagination. That would not have been my grandfather's favorite thing on his land. He didn't pour two inches of water into his bath. He was deathly afraid of water.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Maybe a tissue alert?**

**Yes, I've been to the zoo mentioned in this chapter more than once. The last time was three years ago with my sister, her husband and their sons, my nephews.**

Chapter 5

The group sat around their breakfast table the next morning. Casee looked at her mom. "So what's up today?"

Abbey smiled at her. "A reward for all of you being troopers yesterday."

Cam shook his head, sticking in another bite of his pancakes. He swallowed. "Thanks Cam for not talking with your mouth full," Abbey smiled.

"Any time mom," Cam smiled back. "But we don't need a reward for yesterday. Going to the farm was amazing."

"I'll second that," Colin said. He then forked up another bite of his pancakes and swirled them into his mouth being a show-off.

"Don't," Matt said to Casee. "He's Colin."

Casee rolled her eyes as only a budding teenage girl could at her younger brother. Stella smiled, shaking her head at Mac with a smile. Mac winked at her with a smile. "But there is a plan dad?"

"There is a plan my queen," Matt smiled back, taking another bite of his French Toast.

Casee rolled her hand in the air. "As in?"

Matt smiled. "As in there is a world class zoo less than two miles away and we're all going there."

Cam and Col brightly smiled at each other. Casee thought for a second. "A zoo. Sounds great. There will be monkeys there. Cam and Col can visit their cousins."

Abbey burrowed a look at her sons. "Let it go," she growled.

"Really?" Stella asked Abbey.

Mac smiled at his wife. "Stop the argument before it starts."

Cam beaded an eye at Casee. "Zip it," Matt growled at his oldest son.

Mac smiled at Stella. "And then there's the hammer."

Reed shook his head with a smile. "Why I'm sorta glad I didn't have siblings." Matt pointed at him.

An hour later, Matt pulled the Traverse up to the attendant gate at the entrance of the Milwaukee County Zoo. The ten-minute trip to the zoo was three budding teenagers on attack at each other. "Enough you three," Matt growled, rolling down the window.

"Good morning," the attendant smiled, looking in the vehicle. "By the Illinois license plates, I'm assuming you aren't Milwaukee County residents."

"Far from it LaTeesha," Matt smiled, noticing her name badge. "Three from NYC; the rest of us are from the DC area."

"Hun, with this big of group, I'm trying to help you out to get you a discount on parking and zoo admission. Any of you ex-military?"

Matt smiled, nodding at Mac. "He's ex-military. I'm still active." He pulled out his wallet and showed her his military ID.

LaTeesha smiled. "Welcome to the Milwaukee County Zoo that supports our military. All of you get half off your entrance fee."

"We appreciate that," Mac said as he handed her his bankcard.

"Thank you both for your service," LaTeesha smiled handing Mac his card back and the receipt along with a map of the zoo. "Follow the guys giving parking directions."

"Yes ma'am," Matt winked.

"Get out of my stall Colonel," LaTeesha smiled. "There's a car behind you."

Matt parked the Traverse and they all got out. "This should take an hour," Cam snarked.

Reed shook his head looking at Cam. "Dude, this zoo is in the top ten of U.S. zoos."

Abbey noticed Casee opening her mouth. "Button it Case." She looked at the kids. "This is a world class zoo dad and I planned on you getting to see." Mac nodded Stella and Reed away. Mac and Stella smiled at each other. "That Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella paid for. Your dad and I are not putting up with your snipe attacks at each other or things in general all day. Stuff it and appreciate the day you're getting."

Reed smiled at Mac and Stella. "Now that's the hammer," Stella smiled at them.

"Don't mess with Mama Bear," Reed smiled. Matt and Abbey got the kids covered in sunscreen for the warm day.

They spent the next six hours touring around the beautiful, wonderfully clean and well-kept zoo, covering every animal exhibit, taking only one break to rest in the shade, use the remarkably clean bathrooms and re-hydrate on bottles of water plus sodas and a huge box of popcorn for the kids that Reed bought.

Walking out of the entrance area, Matt shook his head at Mac. "Look at all the cars. Yet I didn't feel one time any place was overcrowded."

"Neither did I," Mac said. "It was spread out and we did a lot of walking. But I think that helps with thinning the crowd out." Matt hit the remote start button to get the Traverse running as they walked to the parking lot. "I hope you cranked up the AC," Mac smiled.

"Yeah I did Mac."

Mac looked at him. "No big brother snark at me from you?"

"Setting examples for my children," Matt winked at him. Mac rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Getting into the Traverse, Colin smiled. "That AC feels like heaven."

"Amen to that," Cam added.

Pulling out of the parking space Matt looked in the rearview mirror. "OK everyone, what was your favorite part?" He looked at Mac. "You're up to bat big brother."

Mac smiled. "The otter pool; especially getting there at feeding time. How better to eat your lunch while you're floating on your back in water." Matt pointed at him with a smile.

"That was way cool Uncle Mac," Colin said. "I'd go for that with school lunches. They might taste better." The group all laughed.

"Greek goddess?" Matt asked.

Stella smiled. "The polar bears were my favorite. I loved watching them swim around and playing with the huge block of ice."

"You're up next dad," Casee smiled.

"I'm with Aunt Stella," Matt said. "That was pretty cool to go down to that underwater viewing window and watch them swim from there. And come up to the window to look at the people with their big goofy natural smile like Wilma has."

"Their paws are huge," Stella remarked. "And speaking of Wilma, where is she this week?"

"At Uncle Dave's cabin with him, Hayden and the Hotchners," Abbey smiled.

"Hotch and Beth finally tied the knot?" Mac asked.

Matt smiled at him. "Dave and I have worked him over pretty bad but I think the pressure at home was worse," Matt winked at him. Mac looked at Matt. Matt laughed. "Jack more than Beth." Mac laughed.

Reed whistled. "Back to the poll. Abbey?"

She smiled. "Seeing the giraffe getting fed that close to them. Did you all notice how long their tongues are?"

"It was huge mom," Cam smiled.

Abbey nudged Casee. "I loved the tour of the animal hospital. That lion getting his teeth cleaned was pretty awesome."

"That was pretty cool Case," Matt smiled. "Reed?"

"I'm the city kid so I loved the last one. The barnyard and dairy. It brought home what you visualized for us yesterday Matt. I got to see a cow getting milked." Matt smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"The baby chicks and rabbits were neat too," Casee said.

"So were the ice cream cones made from the fresh milk from the dairy," Mac smiled at her. Casee nodded with a smile. He looked at Matt. "Do we dare ask?"

"Wait for it," Matt said. Abbey shook her head.

Stella looked at the boys. "I'll cover you with mom and dad. Go for it," she smiled.

"The elephant farting," they said together, laughing again.

"My sons," Matt said, doing a one-handed Jack Hotchner fist pump while getting the Traverse out of the zoo parking lot onto Blue Mound Road.

They all enjoyed more memories as Matt drove the mile to Moreland Road. Pulling into the left turn lane, Cam looked around. "Gee, I wish that was dinner tonight." Abbey turned and looked at him. "Mom, you and Raquel are great at cooking meals at home for us. How often do we do the Golden Arches?"

"I'm in," Colin said.

"So am I," Reed smiled. Casee looked at Abbey with her pleading eyes.

"Two fish sandwiches and a small fry for me," Stella smiled.

Matt looked at Mac. "I think were drinking our beer before dinner," Mac smiled.

"At least we didn't get voted off the island," Matt smiled back.

"If it's beer time for dad and Uncle Mac," Colin said, looking at his mom, "is it pool time for us kids?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Col," Abbey smiled.

-00CM00-

Mac looked across the table at Matt as Matt took a bite of his double quarter-pound cheeseburger. "I suppose this is old for you traveling with the team."

Matt finished chewing and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Mac, David Rossi is a member of our team. Unless it's a quick breakfast I insist Hotch lets us get, the Golden Arches is not on Rossi's dining guide. He drew that line in the sand long ago," Matt smiled, eating some french fries.

"How 'bout Chinese takeout?" Reed asked.

"I drew that line in the sand just as long ago," Matt said. "The team likes it. But then they find my dinner from someplace else." Stella looked at him. "Chinese and my big intestinal scar do not get along."

"Got it," Stella smiled.

After dinner, the boys were happy watching the Nats-Brewers game on TV in their parent's bedroom. Casee was in the living room of the suite watching the Hallmark Channel. The five adults enjoyed playing cards and cocktails in Mac and Stella's suite.

-00CM00-

Breakfast was bit later that morning with the extended hours for the weekend at the hotel. Yet it was still the same. "So what's up today?" Colin asked.

Matt smiled at him. "We pack up and head back to the same hotel in Chicago to get closer to the airport to fly home tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home," Casee said. "We've had a good time together."

"Yes we have," Mac smiled at her.

"And it will be an early lights out night for us," Matt said. "Sorry. We've got to rock and roll tomorrow morning."

"But we can hang out together and enjoy the pool once we get there?" Cam asked.

"That's the plan," Abbey smiled. "And one final family dinner together."

Stella looked at her. "I'm thinking the Outback Steakhouse just down from the hotel on the corner."

Abbey smiled. "That's what Matt and I were thinking."

Mac looked at Reed. "How is your packing looking with your shopping spree?"

"First off," Reed said, "I packed light, knowing the hotels had laundry rooms. Which I've got to do tonight so I don't have to do it tomorrow after I get back to my place."

Abbey smiled at him. "Just throw it in the pile…"

"And help with the folding," Stella smiled.

"I'm in," Reed smiled. "But honestly dad, I got two pairs of khaki pants at the Dockers' store for eighteen bucks for events I have to look presentable representing my blog. A three pack of wool socks that I got at the Gander Mountain store for covering stories this winter are an easy fit and only cost me five bucks. Along with the two pairs of sports shorts that the guys talked me into," he smiled at Cam and Col, "I got at the UnderArmor store. The heavy hooded sweatshirt at Outdoor Workers store might push my buttons."

Stella smiled. "We have room for that. Just get the pants and new sport shorts into the laundry pile."

"We'll give them their first washing for you," Abbey smiled.

"All the stuff from the Bed, Bath and Body store can fit in the nooks and crannies of our suitcase," Mac said. Stella stuck her tongue out at him.

"And the tennis shoes from the Nike store?" Matt asked.

Reed smiled. "I wear on the plane. If I can't find room for my slides in my bag, I can put them in my backpack. TSA will love that smell," he winked at the boys.

Matt shook his head. "Don't get them going."

The two Taylor families enjoyed the relaxing day they had planned at breakfast in Milwaukee at the Embassy Suites hotel in a northern suburb of Chicago later that afternoon.

Abbey whistled like Matt. He and Mac were enjoying a beer as the boys got dressed for dinner after their post-swimming shower. "Girl stuff is folded and out of the laundry heap. Have at it guys." Mac, Matt and Reed took over.

Between the eight of them and after enjoying their last time in the pool together, the Bloomin' Onion appetizer didn't stand a chance. Yet the appetizer had partially filled up the kids. They all ordered the grilled cheese sandwich off the kids menu. Mac, Matt and Reed went with their signature steak and lobster combo. Abbey and Stella ordered the pork medallions special. It was all delicious.

The server brought the tab. Matt handed her a credit card before she could set it down. Mac and Stella scowled at him. "Relax you two," Abbey smiled. "This is on grandma's Houston trust fund."

The group enjoyed their walk back to the hotel. The kids clung to Mac and Stella. Reed put his arm over Abbey's shoulder, walking in front of that group. "Thank you both. I had a great time. Matt, my first blog Monday morning will be about a Wisconsin dairy farm and the wonderful couple that lived there."

"Thanks Reed," Matt smiled. "I appreciate that," he said rubbing his shoulder. "We'll send you another blog report of the trip." Reed looked at them.

"Colin's," Abbey smiled, rubbing Reed's shoulder. "He's in an advanced reading and writing class this fall in school."

-00CM00-

After dropping the rental car off, getting to the airport, checking baggage and getting through the TSA security checkpoint, they group made their way to their flight departing gates. Cam looked at his boarding pass and then Reed's. "Hey, at least were next to each other," he smiled.

Reed rubbed his shoulder. "I'm just glad we're still not in that security checkpoint line," Colin said. Reed and Cam shared a look and a smile.

"A couple NYPD detective shields and your dad's FBI credentials made that happen Col," Reed said. "But I'm happy too," he smiled with a wink at Colin.

The adults stood around, talking together as the kids played on the iPods. Colin stopped his. "I gotta go."

"Hang on Colin," Matt said.

"Dad," Col said, dramatically rolling his eyes, "I can do it on my own."

"That was really good Col," Matt said. "You've finally perfected your sister's eye roll." Casee rolled her eyes at Cam. He roared with laughter. "What job do I usually do this time of morning? I'm just walking with you," he said, putting his hand on Colin's shoulder. "You come back out here when you're done."

"It won't take me long dad," Colin said. "I won't smell you polluting the place." Matt did his one arm impression of Jack's arm pump as they walked to the restroom.

Mac and Stella laughed. "You know Abbey," Mac smiled. "They are really you're true twins."

Abbey smiled at her brother-in-law. "You're just now figuring that out?"

Twenty minutes later, the Delta gate agent for the flight to Reagan International in D.C. announced a first boarding call for first class passengers, military members and families with small children.

"We're next," Abbey said. She looked at Matt. "But I just checked again. No one took the window seat."

Mac looked at Matt. "We're in the front row," Matt said, mimicking an old TV beer commercial. Mac looked at him. "Of coach; but it gives the kids four more inches of leg room to roam around a bit."

Reed hugged the boys. "I'm gonna miss you guys. This was just an amazing week with you." The boys took their turns hugging Reed back. Reed smiled at Casee. "You too princess."

Casee deeply hugged Reed, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you too." Reed kissed her hair and let her go. He reached out a hand to Matt. "Thank you seems so trivial to me," Reed said.

Matt shook his head, pulling him into a hug. "Just write that special blog that I'll treasure Reed."

"Love you Uncle Matt," Reed said.

"Love you too kid," Matt smiled, letting him go. Abbey pulled Reed into a deep hug.

The tough good-byes were next with the kids, Mac and Stella. Colin, the lion heart with still a bit of a little boy, wiped a tear. "I'm gonna miss you guys. This week was great." Mac pulled him into a hug again as Stella hugged the twins once more.

Reed pulled the kids to him. "Love ya my Greek goddess," Matt smiled, deeply hugging Stella, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too little brother," Stella smiled.

At the same time, Mac hugged Abbey. "Thank you my sister for being a part of his life and mine. I love you."

"I love you too Mac," Abbey smiled. "I'm glad we all had this week together. You and Matt needed this."

"Yes we did," Mac smiled.

Matt smiled at his brother and Abbey hugged Stella. "We did it sis!" Abbey smiled, tightly hugging Stella.

"Yes we did sis," Stella smiled back.

Mac pulled Matt into a hug. "We did need this Matt."

"I know Mac. Love you my brother. Thank you for doing it with the kids. They'll never forget this. All of it."

Mac looked at Matt. "Matt, it was as much about them as it was about us. I love you too and so proud of the husband and father you are. They all would be."

"That means the world to me Mac," Matt smiled and hugged his brother again. "See you at Christmas," Matt said, pulling out of the hug.

"Can't wait," Mac smiled, hugging the kids once more along with Stella.

The five DC Taylors waved at Mac, Stella and Reed as they entered the jet way to board their flight.

-00CM00-

Matt and Hotch walked into the Round Table Room a bit before ten the next morning, after meeting together for nearly two hours. "Hey Bags," Matt smiled. "Welcome to the BAU," he warmly smiled at the mall security head the team worked with some years back.

Dave looked at him. "You knew?"

"First off Dave, hello. It's good to see you too." The team snickered. "Secondly, I approve all security requests for visitors to the BAU." Matt looked at him. "And thanks for spoiling our dog."

"That was Jack," Dave growled.

"Yeah right," Matt said. "Jack knows better."

Hotch smiled at Bags Porter. "Welcome Maggie," he smiled.

"Thanks for having me Hotch," Bags smiled back, sitting down with the team at the table.

"Matt and I are caught up a bit. Those of you that minded the store last week had a quiet week," Hotch said.

"One I appreciated," Morgan smiled.

"You did your usual job backing us Morgan being boss," Hotch smiled. "And it was appreciated."

"We all needed the downtime Hotch," Prentiss said. "You, Rossi and Matt should go on vacation the same week more often," she snarked.

Hotch shook his head. "Prentiss that was more Chief Cruz giving us all a break. Catch Matt, Dave and me up."

Two hours later, the team finished. Maggie Porter, a veteran of the FBI for over twenty years before she went to work in the civilian world, shook her head. "I'll say it again. What you people deal with scares the shit out of me."

"It does us too Bags," Matt smiled.

Just then, Anderson knocked on the open door above the break room leading into the Round Table Room. He looked at Matt. "Sir, your delivery is here."

"Brian, please sign off on it, let it come up and you and Gina join us."

"Roger that sir," Anderson smiled.

Hotch looked at Matt. "I might have done a thing in honor of Bags being here," Matt smiled.

"I might have paid for it," Dave smiled. "Get your drinks kids," Dave smiled at the team around the table.

Fifteen minutes later the team with Bags, Brian and Gina were enjoying a three-foot long sub from Subway along with an assortment of chips and dip provided by Gina and Brian. As they started to eat, Garcia smiled at the group. "Sir, I might have done a thing too." Hotch looked at her.

They all ate their subs, smiling at the montage of pictures Abbey and Beth had sent Garcia from the "Big Dogs" Vacation" Garcia had titled the montage.

Dave rubbed Matt's shoulder looking at the picture of the entire Taylor family around the swimming hole on the farm. "I read Reed's blog this morning. Farming for Family" he smiled. "The kid is good."

Matt smiled. "We had an amazing week."

"I'll say," JJ smiled at the pictures.

They were just finishing up lunch when Agent Vertega flew up the steps to the room from the bullpen. "Sirs, I just took a call on Agent Anderson's phone."

"Vertega?" Matt asked.

"A child abduction in Grand Rapids, Michigan sir."

"Time line?" Dave asked.

"One hour sir."

Matt looked at Vertega and Anderson. "You know the drill. I'll get Chuck and Angie on priority," he said, racing out of the room after them.

"Let's go," Hotch said. "Wheel's up as fast as we can."

"Sorry Bags," Dave said.

"Do your job," Maggie said, "and get that kid home."

The team did twenty hours later.

Bags and Cruz looked at them when the team walked into the Round Table Room Wednesday morning. "I'm god damn impressed," Bags smiled.

Cruz pointed at her. "What Bags said," he smiled.

**###**

**A/N: The shameless huckster reference to my story **_**Deliverance**_** is solely on my proofreader, the OK Teach. I brought up "Bags" earlier in this story. OK Teach says, "I'd like hear about her again."**

**She proofreads my stories. Her wish is my command.**

**Nat-Brewers. The Brewers are the MLB team that plays in Milwaukee. TV coverage of a home game is guaranteed. The Nats are the Nationals that play in D.C. The two boys would obviously watch that game.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And holy ****! My mind found a way to get a bit of a case involved. My old brain scares me sometimes.**

**Or maybe it was just watching **_**To Hell….And Back**_** on Netflix. Part one was written by Chris Mundy. Part two was written by Ed Bernero.**

**And Ooo gee. Maybe a tissue alert.**

Chapter 6

It was late September on a wonderful fall afternoon in northern Virginia. Matt pulled into the garage behind Abbey. She pulled out her briefcase and handbag, getting out of her vehicle. Matt pulled out his suitcase and briefcase from his truck. He walked around the truck and kissed his wife who was waiting for him. "Hi babe," he smiled.

"Welcome home," Abbey smiled. "How'd the case go?"

"Another wacko bagged before he could drop more bodies."

Abbey smiled. "Gotta like those wins."

"We'll take them," Matt smiled as they both headed to the door into the house.

Abbey looked at Matt. "We need to talk. In private."

Matt looked at her. "Which one?"

Abbey looked at him. "The smartest kid in the class one."

"Fill me in so I'm not walking in blind," Matt said. Abbey did as Matt reached into the beer fridge and pulled out two beers for Abbey and himself.

They walked into the house with Matt dumping his suitcase and briefcase on the steps. The kids were now old enough to not even think about touching his weapons in his briefcase. "Hola Raquel," Matt smiled walking into the kitchen, opening a beer for Abbey.

"Welcome home," she smiled. "Hi Abbey." Matt opened his own and took a long drink.

"Hola Raquel," Abbey smiled. "I don't smell anything cooking for dinner. What do the kids want?"

"Tacos," they all smiled, sitting at the table, working on their homework. Raquel smiled as Matt and Abbey greeted the kids and Wilma.

"I've got the hamburger out," Raquel smiled. "And cut up the lettuce for you."

"Thank you Raquel. We got it from here," Matt smiled.

"Dad and I need to change our clothes and then we'll start dinner." The kids mumbled their OK.

Matt smiled at Raquel, kissing her cheek. "See ya tomorrow loves." The kids all smiled good-byes at Raquel as Abbey did the same.

Twenty minutes later, Abbey and Matt were in the kitchen doing dinner prep. The twins wandered in. "Hey you two," Matt whispered. "Mom and I need to talk to Colin after dinner. Can you two go upstairs for a bit to give us some privacy?"

Casee looked at her dad. "Is he in trouble?" she whispered.

"No," Matt smiled. "It's about school work. Nothing more."

"I've got a history chapter to read," Cam said. "I'm in."

"I've got the same chapter to read," Casee smiled. "But we've both got a worksheet to finish on that chapter," she added. "Can we work on it together?"

"Go for it," Matt smiled. "Just learn something from you working together instead of just hammering out an assignment. Same lesson mom and I need to give to Colin only on a little bigger scale."

They both smiled. "We got it."

"Thanks you two," Abbey smiled.

After dinner with the carnivores of the Taylor family going through nearly three pounds of burger plus all the fixings for tacos, the leftovers made a small taco salad that Abbey would take to work tomorrow for her lunch. The kids helped with the kitchen clean up and then the twins drifted upstairs.

Cam looked at Casee as they started up the stairs. "Speedy Gonzales is about to get a speeding ticket," he whispered. Case looked at him. "Show off speed over brains." Casee shook her head.

Matt and Abbey looked at Colin. "How's your homework?"

"Great," Colin smiled. "I've already finished my first assignment in my lit and writing class."

"Can mom and I read it?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Colin smiled. He pulled out the pages from his assignment folder. "I'm over on the two hundred words," he proudly smiled.

"Colin," Abbey asked. "Where is the assignment paper you got for this?" Colin pulled it out of his folder.

Matt and Abbey read the assignment paper together and then Colin's essay. When they finished, Matt looked at Colin. "You're sure about this?" Colin looked at him. "Because the assignment paper says you are to have a title and a byline on this essay." Matt showed Colin the front page of his paper. "Do you see that?"

"That's an easy fix," Colin smiled.

"The assignment paper also states," Abbey said, "the essay is supposed to be in a first person narrative." Colin looked at her.

"Col, this is a third grader's report of his summer family vacation," Matt said. "The assignment is to make you write a narrative of something that impacted your life." Matt took the two pieces of paper, ripped them in half and then did it again, handing the eight squares of paper to Colin.

"Dad!"

"Saving you the F grade Col," Matt said.

"Like the one on your math test from Monday," Abbey said, digging through his folder.

"Come on mom," Colin said.

"I'm your mother. I check this every night," she said, pulling out the math test. "This is the reason why," Abbey said, handing the test to Colin.

"Col," Matt said. "What did Mr. Natch write in red ink in the top right hand corner of that test?" Colin looked at him. "Read it to mom and me son." Colin balked again. "Now Colin," Matt gently said.

"Being the first one done with the test does not mean you are the smartest. You failed this test."

"What grade did you get on that test?" Abbey asked. Colin looked at her. "Answer us."

"An F," Colin barely said.

Matt looked at him. "Colin, mom and I get it. You're one of the smartest kids in your class. You have been all along. But pal, being first done doesn't prove that."

"Dad told you when we were on vacation," Abbey said. "It's not a competition."

Matt smiled at Colin. "Pal, you're an All-Star. We're proud of that. But All-Stars are all stars because they work hard at their craft and do it to the best of their ability. That earns them that title." Matt looked at him. "When does NASCAR have an all-star competition?" Colin looked at him. "When?"

"They don't," Colin said.

"Because they are all about speed not personal performance," Matt said.

Abbey opened the family laptop on the table. "So here's the deal. First off, you're going to write a sincere email to Mr. Natch with an apology that you learned your lesson. And ask very politely if you can re-take a test to prove you know the subject, understanding that he will give you a different test."

"Which if I take my time I should get an A on," Colin sheepishly added.

Matt and Abbey smiled. "Wonderful stepping stone for re-writing your essay," Matt said.

-00CM00-

A week later the team was flying to North Dakota after getting a call for assistance from a county sheriff about a possible serial case involving prostitutes and truckers disappearing from truck stops. The jet was at cruising altitude and the team was connected with Garcia.

"It is exceedingly rare that law enforcement gets involved in something like this," Reid said.

"Yes it is," Hotch said. "But after so many disappearances, the two components in the industry brought their concerns to the local sheriff."

"The two components being the prostitutes and the truckers," Prentiss said. Rossi pointed at her.

Morgan looked at Hotch and Matt. "How many?"

"They think at least twenty," Matt said. "Why they finally went to the sheriff. There is eight confirmed open missing of truckers from five different states, which Garcia already found. The sheriff just didn't link-up the data due to the different states."

"Who has a reputation for being fair minded," Garcia added. "They took the chance that Sheriff Williams would hear them out without bias. He did."

"I like this guy already," Rossi said. "He should be easy to work with." Matt pointed at him.

"And if the others are that concerned," JJ said, "they should co-operate with us as well."

"Let's hope," Hotch said. "We're the FBI, not the local good guy sheriff. We may have some hurdles to get over so tread lightly and emphasize we're there only to back that sheriff."

"Sounds like a perfect job for you and the good doctor with the working girls," Matt said, looking at JJ and Reid. Matt looked at Dave. "We've got the truckers."

Hotch nodded his approval of the assignments. "The rest of you are with me at the sheriff's department," he said. Tara, Prentiss and Morgan nodded their heads.

Later that afternoon, Matt pulled the Bureau SUV into the parking lot of truck stop outside of Dickinson that was on the I-94 freeway. Dave looked at Matt. "The gentle approach," he smiled. Matt nodded.

"The same I-94 on your family trip," Reid noted.

"Very good Doc," Matt smiled as they walked to the back lot where the truckers parked. They noticed a group of truckers and women gathered together. Seeing the four of them, they quickly started to disperse. "Please don't leave," Matt said. "Hear us out."

"We're here about your missing friends," Dave added. That stopped the group. "Please. Hear us out." The group came back together.

Matt smiled. "I do have to identify myself to talk to you. But I promise you it is solely to talk to you covering," Matt smiled more, "our butts. What you say to us is just part of our investigation. Nothing more." The group looked at each other and nodded. "I'm SSA Matt Taylor of the FBI," he said, gently showing his credentials. "I and the other agents with me are part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Bureau. Sheriff Williams called us in to help him. And all of you. The BAU provides assistance with serial crimes." He gave them his big Irish smile. "With all due respect to all of you, and I mean that sincerely, what you do is below our pay grade. We're here to help Sheriff Williams and his department catch a serial killer that's preying on you. And we need your help to catch this bastard."

Forty minutes later, the four were running to the SUV. Getting in, JJ called Hotch. "Get us connected with Garcia."

Tara dove for a laptop, typing. "Go JJ."

"Garcia, we need satellite surveillance of remote sites near the freeway that could stash semi tractor trailer rigs."

"Jayje," Garcia said. "Needle meet haystack."

"Garcia you can narrow it down by also looking for said land that has an owner with a current or lapsed OTR license," Matt said.

"OTR?" Garcia asked.

"Commercial over the road."

"Cob?" Morgan asked.

"The girls won't get into a car," Reid said. "Only in a semi rig."

"And Hotch," Dave said, "the truckers that Matt and I talked to said not only were their friends missing but their rigs as well. The entire trucking network in this corridor has been checking for them at other truck and rest stops. Nada. Plus, driving one of them isn't as easy as you think."

"Garcia," Matt said, "dig in a generation or two more for that parameter on those properties. Most of the land out here is inherited."

Sheriff Williams shook his head. "Guys, I think I got a hit," Garcia said. "Pulling up satellite imagery of the property now."

Three minutes seemed like an eternity for the team.

"Sir," Garcia said. "I've just sent you the GPS coordinates to the farm of Joseph Smith." Morgan and Prentiss looked at the satellite image and nodded at Hotch. "His grandson Jason is a former over the road trucker. I'll save you his sad story. And I count one, two…..eleven semi rigs parked on the property."

"Send the coordinates to Dave as well coordinating with their current location," Hotch said.

"Already on it sir. Sir Cob, take the next exit and head south. I've got you."

By the time the rest of the team, Sheriff Williams and most of the Stark County sheriff's department got to the scene, Matt and Dave had the site cleared. Hotch looked at Matt and the SUV windows blown out on the left side.

"I got everyone down stopping the SUV," Matt reported, "including me for the shotgun I saw coming out the door. Rossi dived out the other side along with the Pennsylvania Petite sure shot and took him down." Matt pulled out his bulletproof vest from the back. "Chevy doesn't make car doors like they used to." It had eight shotgun beads in it along the shoulder area. "Reid's looks the same."

Hotch looked at him, Dave and JJ. "Where's Reid?"

Matt shook his head. "Checking the unsub's grave sites in the hillside," Matt nodded towards the hill. "It's not good Hotch." Hotch looked at him. "Last count I heard was twenty-seven."

Morgan, Tara and Prentiss headed for the hillside. Tara touched Prentiss' arm. "What's going on?"

"Tara?" Prentiss said, stopping.

"When a farm got mentioned with multiple bodies, you all shut down," Tara said.

Prentiss shook her head. "Eleven years ago, we had a case on a farm in Canada."

Tara looked at her. "I've read about that case. It was brutal."

Prentiss looked at her. "What was more brutal was what happened after we got home from that case." Tara looked at her. "That was when Foyet attacked Hotch that started the spiral that ultimately killed Haley."

"Damn," Tara said. "I get why you don't like farms."

Three hours later, Matt, Dave, JJ and Reid were finishing their after-action reports of being involved in a shooting while the rest were beginning to pack up. The Bureau required those reports while it was still clear in their minds.

Dave looked at Matt, putting in the last bite of his sesame chicken and white rice takeout from the local Dickinson Asian delivery place as Matt hit the save button on his laptop. "White boy does Asian," Morgan smiled.

"Sheriff Williams' recommendation of Chinese delivery food you all wanted was spot on. They also cater to Midwest meat and potatoes folks," Matt smiled.

"My Kung Po Beef was delicious," Emily smiled. Matt's cell pinged with a text as the rest of the team shut down their laptops. Matt read the text, pulled up his email on his laptop, and smiled.

Dave looked at him. "Care to share that good news?" he smiled.

Matt smiled at Dave. "The text is from Abbey." He looked at the team. "You know I've already texted her that we'll be home tomorrow. After getting some sleep tonight," he smiled at Hotch.

"You're sitting in on the next budget meeting with me," Hotch growled with a smile.

"Not my pay grade," Matt said back.

"Back to the text Matt," Dave said.

"I talk to my wife Dave. She understands our cases, prosecuting people like we chase."

"I get that Matthew," Dave said. "Cut to the chase."

Matt explained to them about Colin, aka Speedy Gonzalez and his recent troubles with his schoolwork. Matt smiled at them. _Here's a new prospective on farms for the team_ he said, reading Abbey's text.

Matt opened up the pdf file that Garcia had converted from the pictures Abbey had sent her. That was the email.

Matt deeply smiled and read.

_Family Time and a Farm_

_By Colin Taylor_

_I love summer vacation. Yeah, I'm out of school. I get to spend time with my family and friends plus enjoy our family pool. This August I got to really enjoy that with more of my family that was planned. And a lot more that wasn't planned. I got learn about my grandparents and great-grandparents that I will never meet. They are all dead. But they are now alive in my heart. Let me explain._

Aaron and Dave smiled at each other.

_My mom, dad, older brother and sister (they're twins) and me planned a vacation to Chicago to meet up with my Uncle Mac (dad's brother), his wife Aunt Stella and Uncle Mac's son Reed._

_Us guys had a great first night going to the Cubs game at Wrigley while the ladies (not girls – mom corrected that) did some shopping._

The team smiled at each other, knowing Colin.

_The next day, at breakfast, us kids got the news about the next two days. My great aunt Jenna that lived in the Chicago area and I never knew, had died over the weekend. Since dad and Uncle Mac were there, they went to the wake. Cam, Casee and me had to go to the funeral the next day._

_After the service in the cemetery, dad and Uncle Mac went to visit their mom and dad. My grandparents. Like I said, they died before I was born so I didn't know them. I've heard about them from stories dad would tell, but that's it. So it was nice to finely meet them in a way._

Emily and JJ shared a smile.

_We left the cemetery and drove to Milwaukee. To start out the next day, we visited another cemetery. I know. Not a great vacation._

_But I got to meet my great-grandparents. They influenced my dad's life more than his own parents. See dad, back in his day, was a bit of a troublemaker. Like me; only worse from what I've learned. Uncle Paddy, Aunt Jenna's husband, a former cop, caught him. So grandma and grandpa sent my dad to live with Grandpa Sean and Grandma Mary Kate. My great-grandparents._

_On their farm._

_We left the cemetery and went – wait for it – to the farm. I learned so much that day. How hard farmers worked. The love of their land and how they took care of it. And the animals. My favorite story dad shared was about two feral cats that guarded Grandpa Sean's grain bags in the barn. Dad said twice a day, just before he started milking the cows, Grandpa Sean would give the cats a squirt of milk from one of the cows before he started to milk the cow. I still smile at that story._

_But the best part was seeing the whole farm riding on a Gator. We even got to the top of the sandhill and saw the farms around for miles._

"Gator?" Morgan asked

"Sandhill?" Reid said.

Matt smiled. "Story for tomorrow on the jet."

_My dad still remembered how to get around the entire farm. To me that says the most and why it impacted me. My dad, even working as hard as he did on that farm with Grandpa Sean, and after so many years later, loved that land as much as his grandfather._

_And then there was the swimming hole. A story dad and Uncle Mac told us kids about when I was young. The best swimming pool ever. Because it was on the farm. And my dad and Uncle Mac loved it as much me, Cam and Case did. It was so fun swimming with them in their best memory._

_But the thing I'll take away most is what dad said to Grandpa Sean and Grandma Mary Kate visiting them. "You made me the man I am today. I made a promise I would show you that. With my wife and children at my side. I finally get to do that today."_

_I'm proud to be a part of that._

Matt wiped a tear away. "The little shit comes through." The team could hear Garcia blowing her nose with the emotions only she could feel.

The team all softly smiled as JJ wiped a tear away herself. Hotch rubbed Matt's shoulder as Dave beamed with a writer's pride. Just then, Matt's cell pinged again. He looked at it. _Did you read it?_ Abbey asked.

_Yeah babe. I'm wiping tears._

_Why I love you_ Abbey texted back. _Now look at this._ She sent a picture of the upper right portion of the first page of Colin's paper.

_Colin, you just set the bar pretty high for what I'm going to expect out of you the rest of the semester. This was moving and wonderful._

Matt smiled at the picture and then showed it to Aaron and Dave.

"He damn well better got an A+ on that," Dave proudly smiled.

**#####**

**A/N: I started out with a shaky idea at best. And it morphed into a story I'm really proud of how it turned out.**

**And I know why. A lot of it was personal for me. That made it easier to write when I still didn't have full buy-in on my story. Then it just suddenly came together. I've already told you about the farm and how that fits into my life.**

**My two nephews are the same age as Cam and Col. I've got a benchmark that is so easy to follow writing my fictional boys. And yes, the youngest nephew is exactly like Colin. Where do you think I got the idea of the math test failure? Nephew #2 playlist. Casee is my sister in sis' teenage years. A touch of drama queen and fashion maven while still being a wonderful young teen.**

**My thanks again to my OK Teacher for doing her proofreading. I really appreciated her input on Colin's essay. I tried to write like a sixth grader. OK Teach teaches eighth graders but gets sixth graders. I loved her comment to me. "Sixth graders need a universe of their own. They're too old for elementary school and too young for middle school." And for the record, she had a three-day weekend so I didn't push her buttons doing the editing with her normal busy schedule.**

**My sincere thanks to all my readers for the alerts and reviews. I so deeply appreciate your support.**

**It's baseball playoff time! *hint hint***

***Knightly bow***


End file.
